


Личная жизнь

by Mecc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Пусть Маринетт упрямится, а Адриан ей в этом потакает, но Плагг страдать не намерен.
Relationships: Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 4





	Личная жизнь

Адриан, уставший от боя с акумой этим вечером, сладко спал в своей постели. Ровно до того момента, как его что-то разбудило. Нечто необычное. Прислушавшись, он понял: со второго яруса, где располагались многочисленные книги и диски, раздавалось странное шебуршание. Затем послышался тонкий, ни на что не похожий писк. Снова шебуршание, и к двери стрелой метнулась чёрная тень.

Наверняка это был Плагг, но что именно произошло, зачем он куда-то улетел, что за странные звуки? Адриана прошиб холодный пот – неужели с маленьким врединой что-то случилось? Но почему он не обратился за помощью? А вдруг кто-то его заметит? Понадеявшись, что Плагг отправился за своим любимым лакомством – вдруг сыр оказывает на него ещё и лечебный эффект, – Адриан решительно встал с кровати и направился на кухню, желая помочь другу.

На полпути они встретились. Если до этого Адриан лишь подозревал, что случилось страшное, то теперь в этом полностью уверился – Плагг, натужно пыхтя, тащил в сторону комнаты чизкейк и банку шоколадного сыра. И никакого Камамбера.

– Эй, – полузадушено позвал Адриан, рисуя в своём воображении страшные картины. – Что случилось? 

Плагг ощутимо вздрогнул, чуть не уронив свою ношу, и недовольно закатил глаза.

– Ничего такого, о чём тебе стоит знать, – прошипел он. – Ты меня не видел.

И преспокойно запыхтел дальше, будто этого разговора вовсе не было.

– Я серьёзно, – не сдался Адриан. – Что происходит? Зачем это тебе?

– Тебе не повезло с напарницей, я понимаю, – пробурчал Плагг почти добродушно. – Но моя леди меня не динамит, так что брысь, не порть другим личную жизнь!

Обалдевший Адриан молча проводил его взглядом до двери собственной спальни. Идти следом он не решился, и до утра отсиделся в библиотеке, старательно пытаясь ни о чём не думать. Ни о ЛедиБаг, ни о том, какая может быть личная жизнь у квами.


End file.
